


Locker Room Confessions

by bexara



Series: It takes Three [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine, Kuroko and Kagami plan on going to a street tournament together, but an accident in the Seirin locker room leads to a surprise confession, and a different kind of hot and sweaty exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Confessions

“Man, you guys are freaking slow. All the rest of your teammates are long gone,” the grouchy words did nothing to detract from the marked sensuality of the rich and elegantly masculine voice that spoke them. Not that Kagami gave a rat’s ass. Securing a towel around his waist, he vigorously rubbed another over hair still dripping from his shower and turned to glare at the entrance of the locker room. Aomine was leaning indolently against the door jamb, ankles crossed and hands shoved into the pockets of his khaki-colored cargo pants. The black tank he wore rode up a little, revealing the dusky plane of his hard and firm lower stomach. The waist hung low enough that it exposed his navel and the thin, sleek line of hair that trailed from the small indention before disappearing down into his pants. Kagami felt both irritated and agitated just looking at Aomine, and a strange surge of adrenaline pulsed through him.

“Well, don’t come then,” Kagami answered back, harsher than necessary due to his bizarre distress. “You’re the one who invited yourself along anyway. Even if this is a three-on-three street tournament, we can pick up someone else along the way. Just Kuroko and I by ourselves are enough to deal with anyone we match up against. Isn’t that right, Kuroko?” 

Kagami glanced at Kuroko. His partner had already slipped into a pair of trunks and a t-shirt, though his pale hair was still wet as well and sticking up in all directions, reminiscent of the insane bedhead he was known to sport. He must have not dried off completely because his white shirt was clinging to him in places where his skin was still damp. As Kagami watched, Kuroko shivered. The air had kicked on, stirring a light breeze around him and suddenly there were two, very noticeable, very pink points poking up through the almost translucent material of Kuroko's shirt. Guys really shouldn’t have nipples that color, he thought to himself, continuing to stare. No, wait, that’s not the problem! he jerked his eyes up while mentally berating himself. Guys shouldn’t be looking at other guys’ nipples in the first place! Maybe he had overheated during practice and it was messing with this head. Sure, that had to be it. No other explanation made sense.

Because of his brief descent into delirium, he had missed Kuroko’s answer to his question. The towel he had been using to dry his hair was now hanging limply in his hand. He threw it on the bench and opened his locker.

“Er, I’m sorry Kuroko, but uh what did you say?” he asked, feeling foolish. He reached inside his locker and pulled out his necklace as he spoke. He always took it off when showering.

From behind, Aomine snorted and called out, “Idiot.”

Kagami ignored him, though he couldn’t stop the flush that mounted his cheeks.

Kuroko sat down on the bench and began pulling on his long, white socks. “I said that I am glad Aomine-kun is coming with us. It makes me very happy when I get to play basketball with both Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun at the same time.”

Hunching his shoulders, Kagami tried to ignore the reaction Kuroko’s words roused in him. Damn that Kuroko anyway, always spouting such embarrassing crap like that! There was absolutely nothing Kagami could do in the face of such strong sincerity but acquiesce.

“Fine,” he grumbled none too graciously, slamming his locker door and pivoting back around. His crimson-like eyes narrowed and he jammed a finger in Aomine’s direction. “But, no bitching and moaning out of you. And, no condescending or swaggering comments about how we need you because you are so great and awesome, either. I know how good you are, but the only reason I’m letting you come along is for Kuroko’s sake. ”

The corner of Aomine’s mouth lifted. His own dark eyes flitted to Kuroko before snaring Kagami’s gaze. There was hint of deviltry in those in those midnight blue orbs, and some sort of banked heat that Kagami didn't understand but that was making him decidedly uncomfortable.

"Hmm, no, while Tetsu knows just how good I can be," Aomine enunciated the words with an almost purring emphasis, "I haven't shown you my real skills. Not yet."

Kagami had the feeling Aomine wasn't simply talking about basketball anymore. He looked over to Kuroko for some sort illumination, but he was dazed by the sight that greeted him. Kuroko was staring at Aomine as if mesmerized. His eyes were lustrous pools of brilliant blue, shimmering with an emotion Kagami could not name. Mouth parted, Kuroko's breathing was heavy and erratic. Almost as if they had finished with one of Coach's hellish training sets rather than the long, leisurely shower they had just enjoyed. His skin, normally alabaster in color, had taken on a rosy hue. In his lap, his fists were clenching and unclenching in what seemed to be an unconscious movement.

Shit! This whole atmosphere was strange. While Kagami had never (and would never) win any awards for his mental acuity, his animal instinct was of a caliber rivaled by very few. It was screaming at him now. If he didn't hurry up and get out of there, something was going to happen, and it would be something big and completely out of his control. He lifted the necklace in his hand and jerked it over his head in a quick, hasty motion. Only, because of his careless action, it didn't slide easily over his head but instead the chain snagged itself in the tangle of his wet, red hair. Kagami tried to pull it loose, but only succeeded in sending a throbbing arrow shooting across his scalp.

"Ow, fuck!" he swore violently.

Whatever malady had been plaguing Kuroko vanished. He turned quizzical and faintly reproachful eyes toward Kagami.

"Don't give me that disapproving look, Kuroko you bastard," Kagami growled, still tugging at the necklace, exerting a much gentler pressure this time. "That hurt like a son of a bitch! Let me pull your hair out and see if you just stand there quietly."

"Hair?" Kuroko cocked his head and eyed Kagami curiously. "What do you mean?"

Kagami shifted a little and held the chain out so that Kuroko could see where his hair was all knotted up around it.

"Kagami-kun, you are an idiot," Kuroko declared, though it appeared as if he were wincing just a bit at the image before him.

Aomine laughed. "Oh yeah, that does look painful. Leave it to you to do something clumsy like that."

Angry and embarrassed, Kagami ground out, "S-shut up," and spun around so they wouldn't see the blush he had sprouted.

He fought with the necklace a few more seconds until a small, cool hand brushed against his back. Kagami flinched at the unexpected touch.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said his name softly.

"What?" he barked back, still irked by both the situation and by Kuroko's and Aomine's reaction to it.

"Let me help."

"I don't need help. I can do it myself," Kagami huffed.

"Please," Kuroko's voice rang with earnestness. Kagami hesitated, finding it hard to hold onto his grievance in the face of Kuroko's straightforwardness. Just like always.

"Oh for fuck's sake, just let him help you," Aomine sighed in exasperation.

"Aomine-kun," this time Kuroko's censure at the vulgar word was very clear when he addressed his former teammate.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu, but if he doesn't shelve that stupid pride of his we are going to be here all day and miss the street tournament. The next Saturday they are having it won’t be until the month after next."

"I do not think Aomine-kun has any room to talk about someone else's pride. Not after the way you behaved before," Kuroko said blandly but the cutting implications in the words were clear.

"Ah, Tetsu, um, that's...," Aomine stammered, unable to produce a response to that statement. He'd been an arrogant ass, unwilling to let Kuroko or anyone else help him when everything seemed worthless. They all knew it.

Kagami snickered, highly amused to hear the great and powerful Aomine Daiki more or less put in his place by the small and soft-spoken Kuroko. His laughter didn't last long, however, because Kuroko turned that velvet-clad iron will on him.

"Kagami-kun, turn around," he ordered with quiet authority. When Kagami didn't immediately move, Kuroko injected a note of steel in his voice. "Now."

Somehow, Kagami found himself meekly obeying before he even realized what he was doing. At least the peculiar mood that had been thickly pervading the locker room had been dispelled by his mishap. Kagami couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. Whatever it had been, he had the feeling it would have brought a whole mountain of trouble, and not a little danger, upon him.

Kuroko moved next to him, so close their feet touched, and grabbed the tangled chain. He had to stand up on his toes to reach it. The position had Kagami peering down into Kuroko's upturned face, and a freak thought floated through his mind that this is how they would look if they were about to kiss. When Kuroko's small, pink tongue peeked out through his pursed lips as he concentrated on his task, it made Kagami feel ... funny. He drew a shaky breath and had to glance away. His eyes met Aomine's and there was an oddly knowing look in that dark gaze, as if the other man understood what Kagami himself didn't. The thought seriously pissed Kagami off and he threw a dark glower at Aomine, but his some-time rival just returned his angry expression with a deliberately provoking smirk. Argh, bastard!

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko calling him drew his attention back to the smaller male in front of him. Kagami lifted a questioning eyebrow, and Kuroko continued. "You are too tall. I can't get a good grip or see where the snarl is very well. Bend down."

He did as he was directed, just wanting to get the whole thing over with as soon as possible. Unfortunately, this new posture put his face mere centimeters from Kuroko's. He was near enough to count each pale lash surrounding those impossibly blue eyes. Close enough to feel the warm and slightly vanilla-scented breath puffing across his own lips every time Kuroko exhaled. Kagami had conflicting urges. One yelling at him to run as far and as fast as he could. The other whispering he should get even closer. It was making him crazy. Actually, now that he thought about it, everything had been messed up from the moment Aomine had poked his unwelcome head into the locker room. Kagami felt completely justified in blaming all his woes on the other man. The other man who had somehow managed to sidle up next to them when Kagami hadn't been paying attention and was now watching Kuroko wrestle unsuccessfully with the necklace.

"You won't get it loose like that, Tetsu," he advised with a shake of his head.

"No one asked you, dumb ass," Kagami muttered.

"I think the one who managed to get a piece of jewelry caught in his hair qualifies as the only 'dumb ass' in this room, don't you?" Aomine replied sardonically.

"Bastard!" Kagami jerked his neck sideways so he could glare at Aomine, momentarily forgetting Kuroko's fingers were still working on the chain. He hissed as a quick stab of pain radiated through his skull.

Sighing, Kuroko released him and gave Aomine a chiding glance. "Aomine-kun, please stop teasing Kagami-kun or we really will never get out of here."

"Aw, but he's so cute when he gets angry," Aomine declared with laugh.

"Yes, he can be," Kuroko nodded, "but we do not have time for it right now. Not if we want to make the street game."

Kagami gaped at the both of them, trying to process the snippet of conversation that had just taken place. Did Aomine just call him cute? Wait, and did Kuroko just agree with him? His mind started spinning dizzily.

"Alright, alright. Then let me give it a shot. I bet I can get it untangled," Aomine sounded confident.

Kagami was rightfully wary of this bold proclamation. "Why do you think you can get it out when neither Kuroko nor I could?"

Aomine flashed a smile that was as evil as it was beautiful. "That's easy. Because I don't care if I hurt you."

The words had barely left his mouth before his hand moved with lightning quick speed to grab the necklace. The muscles in his biceps bunched and he forcefully yanked on the chain, pulling it free (along with several red strands of hair).

"MOTHER FUCKER!!" Kagami screamed in English as agony ripped through the tender skin of his head and chased its way down to his spine.

In a knee-jerk reaction to the pain, he recoiled violently backward. He would have been fine if he hadn't hit his foot against the leg of the bench, but the added misfortune sent him tumbling toward the floor. He threw out a hand, trying to grab something, anything to regain his balance. Unfortunately, that something was Kuroko. The discrepancy in their size and weight was too great, though, and he only succeeded in dragging his friend to the floor with him. But, to make matters worse, Kuroko somehow managed to latch onto Aomine on his way down, and all three of them plummeted to the ground.

When Kagami regained his senses, he discovered he was flat on his back on the floor between the bench and the lockers. Kuroko lay sprawled on top of him, nestled in the v of his open thighs, their groins pressed together due to the odd angle in which they fell. Aomine ended up on top of both of them, his front glued to Kuroko's back. The weight of his long, muscled body was pushing Kuroko even deeper into Kagami. It was awkward, uncomfortable, and Kagami was finding it very hard to breathe.

"G-get off of me, you're both freaking heavy," he gasped out.

It was when he tried to shift so he could catch his breath that Kagami made a horrible, terrible discovery. Somewhere in the midst of all the flailing and crashing to the floor, the towel around his waist had disappeared. He was completely buck-ass naked. It wouldn't normally be a problem. As an athlete, he was used to being nude in front of other guys. There was nothing normal about this situation, however. His junk was currently touching Kuroko's, with only the thin layer of the other's boxers to separate them. He wanted to cry. In fact, there were still tears in the corners of his eyes from the stinging pain of having his hair wrenched out. There was also a strange sensation on his backside, almost as if...

"Dammit! Whichever of you has hand on my ass, move it right now!" he growled, his entire face turning red. The hand moved, but it seemed to him the fingers trailed a lingering line along the curve of his hip before retracting.

Kuroko raised his head from where it had been lying on Kagami's chest. He appeared startled by their predicament, too, but then his eyes widened.

"Kagami-kun," he spoke, and his voice was a strained whisper, "your towel is missing."

No shit, Kagami started to respond sarcastically, but the pained look on Kuroko's face stopped him. Those Husky-like eyes of his were glowing with a turbulent storm of emotion. He was usually the calm one. Even when fired up, what he felt hardly registered on his face. For him to make an expression like that, to reveal so much of himself, something must seriously be wrong. Kagami forgot about his nudity. Forgot their awkward three-man dog pile. His hand was lifting before he even realized it himself. Touching Kuroko's surprisingly soft, white cheek, he asked, "What's wrong? Why are you making that kind of face?"

Kuroko only shook his head, biting his lip and refusing to say anything. Aomine who had remained silent all this time, spoke instead. Placing his palms on either side of Kagami's head, he pushed up just a little, easing some of his weight off the other two.

"Tell him, Tetsu," he addressed Kuroko but his eyes were on Kagami as he spoke. He seemed to be trying to tell Kagami something with his strong, steady gaze, but Kagami couldn't grasp it.

Lowering his chin so his face was hidden, Kuroko shook his head again. Aomine did something then, something with his hips that ground Kuroko's pelvis against Kagami's. Kagami was ready to call the bastard out, to ask what kind of game he was playing, but Kuroko moaned. A low, raw, needy sound. Through the flimsy cloth barrier that divided them, Kagami felt the flesh between Kuroko's thighs begin to swell and harden. There was no mistaking that phenomenon. Kuroko was getting an erection. Aomine kept Kagami's gaze ensnared, causing Kagami’s eyes to widen in shock as he leaned down and took the tender flesh of Kuroko's right ear lobe into his mouth.

"Tetsu, tell him," Aomine insisted again as he nibbled on Kuroko's ear.

"Aomine-kun, don't," Kuroko panted. Kagami could feel Kuroko's heart pounding out a wild, frantic tattoo against him. He was in total shock, blown away and barely able to comprehend what was occurring.

"He would have found out eventually. You can't hide forever, Tetsu. Tell him."

After a moment, Kuroko gave a slow, hesitant nod. Taking a deep, trembling breath, he lifted his head and looked at Kagami. Aomine allowed Kagami to pull away from his overpowering stare, and he met Kuroko's round, pure eyes head on. What he saw in those eyes made him feel as if all the air had been sucked out of the room.

"Kagami-kun, it seems I have fallen in love with you," Kuroko finally announced.

As he did with everything else, he spoke with a polite and mild air, but Kagami heard the slight tremor in his voice that told him this wasn’t the normal Kuroko. Not to mention his heart was racing ninety to nothing against Kagami, he was sporting a pretty impressive hard on, and he was almost writhing as another dude molested his ear. It definitely wasn't the usual Kuroko at all! Wait, about his ear...

"If you are in love with me, why is Aomine doing...that?" he blurted out, unable to say aloud what Aomine had been doing, instead waving a hand in his general direction. Honestly, this really wasn't what he should be worrying about right now. His teammate, his male teammate and friend, had just confessed to him, and here he was asking about Aomine. Was that really what he needed to be discussing right now? And why in the hell were they both still lying on top of him?!

At his question, Kuroko actually flushed, not just his cheeks but all of his skin turning bright pink. "Aomine-kun and I were in a relationship before, at Teiko. When the ... bad stuff happened—"

"When he was being a dick," Kagami interrupted, causing Aomine to jump in with a protesting, "Hey!" They both ignored him, and Kuroko continued.

"As you say," he affirmed, earning a grunt from Aomine, "we separated. I came here and met you, and...fell in love. After the Winter Cup prelims, when I asked Aomine-kun to teach me how to shoot, I realized I still had feelings for him as well."

"I love Testu, too," Aomine rested his chin on Kuroko's shoulder even as he stared into Kagami's eyes.

For some reason, Kagami suddenly felt like he had swallowed something heavy and bitter. "Well, good for you both," he declared acidly. "I hope you live happily ever after. Now, will you both get the hell off of me so I can get dressed? I'm suddenly not in the mood to play street ball."

Aomine shifted his weight to his left hand, and used his right to issue a hard and resounding flick to Kagami's forehead. It made a loud, thumping noise. Kagami slapped his own hand to the pained area and tried to rub the sting away.

"Ow, what was that for, asshole?"

"Weren't you listening to him at all, you retard?" Aomine's tone was clearly impatient. "He said he was in love with you."

Kagami stopped massaging his head to gaze at Kuroko. His partner returned his look guilelessly, no trace of dishonesty in his face at all. Only love and, yes, desire were reflected back in his big, beautiful, blue eyes. Kagami was undone by that gaze. Dropping his own eyes, he turned his head so that the only thing in his field of vision was the dingy gray locker in front of him.

"B-but, you can't be in love with two people," he stammered out.

"Why?" Kuroko asked softly.

"Why?!" he echoed loudly, "Because...because it's not right."

"And who decides that?" came an amused response, from Aomine this time.

Nonplussed, Kagami tried to come up with a reason. His brain wasn’t exactly working very well at the moment.

“Well, the priests…and um, there’s the government and uh…you can’t marry more than one person at a time,” he finished rather lamely.

“Since we’re all men, and men can’t legally get married in Japan anyway, I don’t see that as such a big obstacle for us,” Aomine wasn’t making any attempt to hide the fact he was laughing at Kagami.

“Shut the hell up!” Kagami snapped. “I wasn’t talking to you anyway.”

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko’s hands, rough and calloused from hours and hours of practicing with the ball, undeniably masculine hands, but hands that were so much smaller than his own, cupped both sides of Kagami’s face. Applying gentle but insistent pressure, he forced Kagami to look at him. Those eyes, Kagami thought, were going to be the death of him. He felt like he was drowning in them. “I love you,” Kuroko said with clear and simple candor.

Kagami knew his face was burning, but there was nothing he could do about it. “Stop saying it. And would you two please get off of me?”

“I’m perfectly comfy where I’m at,” Aomine placed a kiss on Kuroko’s shoulder and grinned. “I’ve got two sexy guys under me, why would I want to move? Even if one of them has bad mouth, well I can always find better uses for it.”

If he thought nothing else could shock him, Kagami had been sorely mistaken. He could only gape at Aomine, who was now running his hand lightly up and down Kuroko’s arm. His dusky skin was striking against Kuroko’s pale flesh.

“I hit my head when I fell,” he mumbled to himself, “that’s the only explanation. I hit my head, and this is all some strange concussion-induced hallucination.”

A sharp sting on the curve of his left butt cheek had him arching briefly off the floor.

“Ouch! One of you pinched me!” he accused in outrage.

“That would be me,” Aomine raised a hand, looking not the least bit guilty as he continued to easily balance his weight on his other. “But, hey, at least the pain let you know this is real.”

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko frowned back his boyfriend?lover? Kagami didn’t know what the hell they were. Ah, his brain really was hurting.

“I’m sorry, Tetsu, but I don’t think he’s going to get it no matter how much we talk to him. He’s an idiot after all.”

“Well excuse me for being an idiot!” Kagami shouted, but they both ignored him.

“He’s the type that understands things with his body, not his brain (if he has one),” Aomine murmured the last part but Kagami heard him and gave him a dirty look. “Just kiss him. Either you do it, or I will. He’s bound to realize something then.”

“Hah? What makes you think I will let either of you do that without punching you in the face?” Kagami demanded.

“You didn’t push me away,” Kuroko was the one to respond. “When I told you my feelings, you could have thrown me off. You are stronger than me, and as strong or maybe stronger than Aomine-kun. You could have flung us off at any time, but you didn’t.”

Kagami couldn’t refute Kuroko’s assertions. He didn’t examine the reasons too closely. He wasn’t sure he could handle the answer.

“Plus, you reacted to my flirting. Also, I didn’t miss the way you were checking out my abs and Tetsu’s sweet little nipples,” Aomine chimed in.

“I wasn’t checking you—you were flirting with me?!” Kagami was sure he was going to need psychiatric help after this day was over.

“Mmm,” Aomine finally, finally sat up, pulling Kuroko with him so that they were both straddling Kagami’s midsection. He slipped his a hand under Kuroko’s shirt and started rubbing small circles on his back. “I thought you noticed. The look in your eyes said you did.”

“I didn’t notice, dammit,” Kagami swore, though he couldn’t help but remember the odd feeling he had when Aomine had talked about his skills being good. “Besides, if you are in love with Kuroko, why would you even want to flirt with me?”

Aomine’s hand continued stroking lazily under Kuroko’s shirt, slowly moving from the back to the front where Kagami had and up close and personal view. “Because I do love Tetsu, and Tetsu is in love with you. It will make this whole thing easier if I am attracted to you, too. Which, luckily for us all, I am. It’s a good thing I like how you play basketball. You've got a nice ass, too.”

“Well, I’m not attracted to you, asshole. Either of you,” Kagami denied, trying to ignore the pulse that was beating furiously in his ears.

“Aren’t you?” Aomine asked softly as he lifted Kuroko’s shirt and pulled it off, exposing his slender, but lightly toned chest. Unable to look away, Kagami watched Aomine’s dark hand travel across Kuroko’s white chest. He swallowed hard as long, shapely fingers found one small, flat nipple and began plucking at it. Rubbing a large thumb over the tiny nub. Flicking it with his nail until it was a blushing, rigid point on that pale chest. Kuroko emitted a small whimper, lashes fluttering closed while his head fell back against Aomine’s shoulder. Some invisible force made Kagami lift his gaze, and Aomine captured it again with eyes gone almost black with desire. Without breaking the connection, Aomine bent his dark head close to Kuroko’s neck. Opening his mouth, he licked a long, languid line over the vulnerable skin of the smaller male’s throat and then bit down. Kuroko cried out, back bowing from the sensations he was apparently feeling.

Seeing Kuroko in such a state, when he was normally so composed, was playing havoc with Kagami’s equilibrium. Aomine’s words were getting to him, too. To his complete and utter consternation, he could feel himself growing hard. With nothing to hide the rapidly swelling flesh, naturally Kuroko felt it as well. His eyes opened. He looked down a Kagami with a mix of shock, happiness, passion, and love.

Sliding out of Aomine’s embrace, Kuroko placed his palms on Kagami’s well-defined chest and leaned down.

“Do you hate me, Kagami-kun?” he asked quietly.

“What?” the question blindsided Kagami and he answered honestly. “No, of course I don’t hate you, stupid.

“Then, do you like me?” Kuroko really did never shy away from the embarrassing stuff, but he always said it in that quiet, mild-mannered voice of his like he was repeating a weather forecast.

“Uh, ah, yeah,” Kagami felt like a five-year old on a playground having this kind of conversation.

“Why do you like me?” Kuroko moved in closer until that face small, serious face of his was hovering directly over Kagami's.

The position was dangerous, making it hard for Kagami to generate a rational thought. The taut peaks of Kuroko's nipples were pressing against his chest, and he felt the other's stiff cock digging into his stomach.

"Because you're strong," he blurted out, unable to filter his words because everything was all jumbled up inside him. "You're strong, and...and kind. Kinder than anyone. And, you never give up, no matter how hopeless it seems."

Kuroko smiled at him. His smiles were a precious commodity, so few and far between as they were, but Kagami had never seen one like this. Kagami felt like he had been wandering, lost and alone in a sea of darkness, unaware of his own dreadful state, until some benevolent deity suddenly shined a golden light of hope and happiness on him. Damn, it wasn't like him to wax poetical like this, but that smile was so pure, so beautiful, his heart almost melted at the sight of it.

"That is how I feel about Kagami-kun, too," Kuroko acknowledged, and then kissed him.

Kagami was taken by surprise, though he really shouldn't have been. Aomine had introduced the idea already. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kagami guessed he had still been thinking this was all some kind of mistake or weird dream or something. Kuroko's cool, sweet-tasting lips pressing against his were all too real though. The touch was soft, hesitant. Afraid of rejection, it was a butterfly's caress. Kagami's lips stayed immobile until Kuroko's small, nimble tongue flicked the corner of Kagami's mouth. Just like that, the tenuous threads holding his reason snapped. With a wild groan, Kagami opened his mouth and returned the kiss. Bringing his arms around Kuroko's back, he pulled the smaller figure closer as he tasted and explored every dip and hollow of the other man's mouth. Kuroko gave a small gasp of astonishment. His shock lasted only a millisecond, and soon his tongue was tangling erotically with Kagami's while his hands were busy tracing Kagami's face, touching his nose and outlining his uniquely split eyebrows.

What the hell am I doing? Kagami thought hazily, but Kuroko dipped a small finger in his ear, causing him to shiver as goose bumps broke out along his skin, and the thought drifted away.

"Hey, I'm here, too," Aomine's husky voice penetrated the sensual fog that had been close to overtaking him.

A hand too large to be Kuroko's, whose own limbs were still preoccupied with memorizing Kagami's face, slid between their bodies and across Kagami's stomach. The muscles in his abdomen jumped and his eyes flashed opened. Kuroko's face and pale hair took up most of his vision, but he was able to see Aomine reclining over them. Dark eyes watched them both with the sharpened gaze of a hungry predator. Kagami felt a flood of heat and discomfort, and, even if it wouldn't admit it to himself, a little fear at that scorching look.

Something of what Kagami was feeling must have shown in his eyes, because a look of pure masculine satisfaction flared briefly in Aomine's before he lowered his lashes to hood the dark orbs.

"Don't worry," he said with deep laugh, "I'm not going to pounce on you...yet."

Kagami repressed another shiver. Aomine's hand left his stomach. He felt it pull out the elastic waist of Kuroko's boxers and ease inside. Surely he wasn't going to...Kuroko suddenly jerked and moaned loudly into his mouth. He was! There was no mistaking that rhythmic back and forth motion. Aomine was giving Kuroko a handjob. Don't jerk someone off on top of other people, dammit! Kagami cried to himself, but his own body was betraying him. The sight, sound, and feel of the whole situation was making him unbelievably hard. He had never been this turned on his life, and the slight sense of guilt he was feeling only added to the unbearable heat of the moment. He didn't know if he could return Kuroko's feelings in the way the other wanted, but he certainly couldn't deny his physical reactions. Aomine had been right. He was attracted. Maybe to both of them, though he wouldn't be in a hurry to tell that dusky-skinned jerk-face any such thing.

Kuroko must have really been feeling it, because tore his lips away. He dropped his head next to Kagami, panting hotly in the bigger man's ear.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun," their names were a sighing whimper, and there was such a wealth of longing in those two words that Kagami wanted to turn Kuroko over and plunge inside him right then. His hips actually bucked upward, seeking contact. But, Kuroko was straddling his stomach, a necessity due to their difference in height. They wouldn't have been able to kiss otherwise. Instead, his hard, naked, aching shaft came in contact with Aomine's equally hard, hot, and very large cock that was pressing insistently against the front of his pants.

Aomine gave him a wide, sexy grin and ground down against him, causing his eyes to roll back as unfamiliar pleasure swept over him. "Not bad, but I know what you want right now."

Withdrawing his hand from Kuroko's trunks, he placed both on the other's slim hips. "Lift up, Tetsu," he urged gently. Kuroko seemed somewhat dazed but he did as Aomine instructed. When he was on his knees, Aomine began slowly stripping the boxers from him. Just like before, Kagami was hypnotized by the show, his eyes following the material as it slid down Kuroko's white, slender legs. His Adam's apple bobbing when the cloth hung briefly on the erection tenting it, before pulling loose and allowing the pearlescent flesh to pop free. Kagami had seen Kuroko naked before, but he hadn't examined that nude body in detail. He was definitely staring now. At the stiff, pale flesh jutting proudly out from a nest of silver-blue curls. The tip glistened, already weeping with Kuroko's need.

Kuroko met his eyes, a universe of yearning and emotion swimming in those luminous blue depths. Kagami thought he knew what Kuroko wanted. His hand lifted in an aborted movement, but stopped halfway, suddenly unsure. He had only ever touched his own, and had no idea what to do with another guy's dick.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Aomine shook his head. Reaching around Kuroko, he grabbed Kagami's hand and curled it over Kuroko's cock. Kagami was too shocked to resist. "He's a guy just like you, idiot, so do it like you would do it to yourself," Aomine began sliding their joined hands up and down. "Well, Tetsu has a few sensitive spots. I'm in a good mood, so I will be nice and show you."

Kagami would remember many things about that moment. The image of Aomine's darker skin covering the sun-kissed color of his own, and the both of them a stark contrast moving over Kuroko's flawless white flesh. The startling, throbbing heat of Kuroko's shaft, surprising when the rest of his body was usually so cool to the touch. The little sounds Kuroko made when they touched him just right. The harsh echo of their heavy breathing. The feel of Aomine's large hand, a hand the same size as his own, leading and supporting his, and that he didn't hate it. How gorgeous Kuroko looked, skin dewy and flushed, glittering eyes half closed and mouth parted as he writhed under their combined efforts, and Kagami later wondered why he had never noticed Kuroko's beauty before.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, stop. I can't...," Kuroko stopped them with a small cry, placing his hand on theirs.

"Yeah, Tetsu, I understand," Aomine said, his voice rough and strained. He let go of Kagami's hand to dig in the front pocket of his pants. He pulled out a small bottle, and Kagami blushed furiously when he recognized it.

"You guys do this so often you carry that with you everywhere?" he asked a little belligerently in an attempt to cover his embarrassment.

"I wish," Aomine snorted. "I just keep this with me hoping I'm going to get lucky. Tetsu hasn't let me touch him at all since our reunion. He said he felt like he would be 'cheating' on you or something."

"Wh-what?" Kagami tried to wrap his brain around this new revelation.

"C'mon, you know how loyal Tetsu is. Of course he would do something like this," Aomine made it sound so obvious. And, in way, Kagami guessed it was. He, better than anyone, did indeed know how loyal Kuroko was. Didn't he give up everything and place his entire hopes on a stranger he had just met in order to make someone he cared about love basketball again?

"You didn't have to do that," Kagami said gruffly, addressing Kuroko.

"I wanted to," Kuroko looked at him steadily.

"Why?"

"Because I love you," Kuroko answered simply.

He was so bright, so pure, it almost hurt Kagami to look at him. "But you love him, too," he murmured.

"Yes," Kuroko nodded, "but Aomine-kun understood and respected my decision."

"I...I don't know if I can feel for you what you feel for me," Kagami finally, honestly admitted.

Kuroko's lips curved in a slight, gentle smile, but there was sad quality to it that Kagami could not miss. "I know, but as long as you are willing to be with me like this, that is enough for me."

Was it really enough? That somewhat lonely smile was making Kagami's chest hurt, but apparently Aomine had no intention of letting them descend into melancholy.

"Alright, enough of that crap. I need to come, dammit, and I'm tired of my hand being my only partner."

For some reason, this grouchy and highly vulgar statement struck Kagami as funny. He burst in a full belly laugh that actually shook the two men sitting on top of him. Aomine grinned, a charming, crooked grin, and even Kuroko gave a small smile. A happy one this time. Leaning back, he nuzzled his pale head under Aomine's chin and spoke, "Aomine-kun, this time, is it okay if..." He trailed off, but apparently Aomine understood what he was asking.

Heaving a highly exaggerated sigh, Aomine rubbed his chin over Kuroko's head and groused, "Man, the things I do for you. I'm totally whipped."

Watching the odd byplay, Kagami lifted a red eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"He wants you to make love to him this first time," Aomine responded slowly, like he was speaking to a child or someone very, very stupid. "Tetsu isn't a girl, so there's only one place where he can accept a cock. Well, there's his mouth, too, but it's not exactly the same. Judging by what I felt a minute ago, we're both too big for him to take at the same time right now because it’s been a long time for him."

Aomine just rattled all of this off as if he didn't have a care in the world, but both Kagami's and Kuroko's faces were flaming by the time he finished. Kagami just stared at him, open mouthed and unable to say anything. Kuroko, on the other hand, turned around punched him in the stomach.

Doubling over, Aomine grabbed his midsection and wheezed, "Tetsu, what the hell did you do that for?"

"You said too much, Aomine-kun," Kuroko declared, reprimand heavy in his voice.

"But I had to," Aomine protested, still coughing a little as he straightened and pointed at Kagami, "that idiot probably has never had sex with another man before. He probably doesn't even know how it's done."

"I know how it's done!" Kagami countered, irked by Aomine's belittling. "I grew up in America, remember."

Then it hit him. Guys use that place when they had sex together. He paled and a loud rushing noise filled his ears.

"Oi, don't faint, stupid," Aomine ordered, pinching him for good measure.

"Ow! That's the second time you've pinched me, you asshole!" Kagami growled.

"You looked like you were about to pass out," Aomine shrugged, "and I wanted to make sure you stayed awake."

Kagami gnashed his teeth together in a dark, threatening smile. "I really hate you."

"Aw, I love you, too," Aomine gave him a saccharinely sweet smile and blew him a kiss.

The muscle in Kagami's right cheek ticked and he was on the verge of pushing Kuroko out of the way so he could strangle Aomine, but Kuroko touched him lightly on the chest, drawing his attention back to his teammate and partner.

"Kagami-kun, I do want to make love with you," he stated with calm frankness, Aomine's outburst forgotten, "but I will understand if you do not want to."

Glancing over Kuroko's body, Kagami saw he was still hard, still ready, still wanting. Kagami took stock of his own body and it was with no little surprise that he discovered he was the same.

"I think I can," Kagami admitted. "At least, I want to try."

Kuroko gave him another of those slow, joyful smiles. "That's all I could ask for," he whispered right before leaning in to press his lips softly and swiftly to Kagami's lips again. He sat up, turning to Aomine, and gifted the other man with the same happy smile. "Thank you, Aomine-kun," he said. Tilting his head, he gave Aomine a long, thorough, deep kiss. Kagami squirmed watching them, not sure if he was jealous or excited by the scene. They finally broke apart, both breathing erratically through wet, bruised lips. Unconsciously, Kagami's tongue came out to flick his own bottom lip.

A sudden popping noise made him jump, as did the big hand that abruptly grabbed his own.

"What are you do—," he didn't get the question out before something warm, wet, and so very slick started pouring over his fingers.

"This is lube," Aomine explained as he coated Kagami's hand with the stuff. "Make sure you always have this or you could hurt Tetsu, and if you hurt him in any way I will break your face."

Kagami let him continue, but he was thinking Aomine was the one who had hurt Kuroko pretty badly in the past. By chance, their eyes met over Kuroko's head and he could tell by the look in Aomine's eyes that the other man knew what he was thinking. A brief flash of pain crossed that handsome face and he nodded ever so slightly as if to acknowledge it. The moment passed. Aomine brought Kagami's now-dripping hand around to Kuroko's bottom.

"Start with one finger to get him used to it. Slowly add a second and only when he can comfortably take three is he ready for you," he instructed while gently rubbing Kagami's finger up and down the crevice of Kuroko's backside. The two Seirin players were blushing furiously at Aomine's words and actions. Kagami could only look up, rather helplessly, at Kuroko as Aomine used his own hand to slowly push Kagami's finger inside Kuroko's body. It was a strange feeling, tight and so very warm. Kuroko winced, spine stiffening, and he dug his hands into Kagami's chest.

"I'm sorry," Kagami instinctively apologized.

"It's okay," Kuroko moved one hand to trace Kagami's eyebrow again. "It will start to feel good in a moment."

Aomine took that opportunity to pull Kagami's finger out and push it back in. He repeated this several times until Kuroko's shoulder's relaxed. At that point, he made Kagami put his middle finger with his index finger and thrust both deep.

"Curve them a little on the end," Aomine told him, and the sexual magnetism now radiating from his voice made Kagami unable to disobey him.

Kagami hooked the tips of his fingers, rousing an immediate, gasping moan from Kuroko who jerked and trembled.

"That's his sweet spot," Aomine murmured throatily.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko cried his name, and Kagami's cock throbbed so hard it hurt. He finally sympathized with Aomine's earlier declaration about needing to come.

Aomine made him add another finger, forcing him to open and stretch Kuroko's body, showing him how it was done and the angles which drove the smaller male wild. They went on like that for several minutes, but Aomine's hand suddenly dropped away and his weight lifted as he stood. Kagami's movements faltered.

"Don't stop," Aomine said. Several sounds reached Kagami's ears. The rustling of cloth. The sibilant hiss of a zipper. An odd tearing noise. In less than a minute, Aomine was back, settling over Kagami's hips. He didn't cling to Kuroko this time, instead leaving some space between them. Kagami found out why at the first, firm touch on his dick.

His head jerked off the floor, eyes clashing with Aomine's. "What are you doing, asshole?"

Holding up a small, round object, Aomine arched an eyebrow at him. "Condom. Unless you have one?"

Kagami eyed the item in Aomine's hand like it was an alien artifact. Of course he didn't have one! Still, he could put it on his damn self. He didn't need some other dude messing with his junk. Kagami said as much, but Aomine just smiled. A dark, wolfish smile.

"I don't think so," he said thoughtfully, accompanying his words with a light squeeze of Kagami's shaft. "You get the whole cake today, so I think I should be allowed to take a few crumbs here and there."

 _What did that mean?!_ Kagami wanted to ask, but Aomine pumped his erection, sliding a thumb over the sensitive head, and Kagami was incapable of speech at all. He could only emit a strangled groan.

"That's a nice sound," Aomine laughed. "Not as good as Tetsu's, but you have potential."

He didn't even want know what kind of potential Aomine was referring to. Kagami simply lay there, fingers knuckle deep inside Kuroko, while Aomine slowly, tortuously rolled the condom over him. Any enjoyment he received from the process he kept to himself.

Properly sheathed, he wavered now that it was time to actually do the deed. Aomine didn't allow him to hesitate, however. Pulling Kagami's finger's free of Kuroko's body, he guided Kagami's hands to Kuroko's slender hips, positioned the shorter man, and pushed down. Kuroko gasped, and so did Kagami. It was tight, so very tight, damp, and deliciously hot. Kagami felt like he was surrounded by liquid, velvet heat, and his cock actually twitched.

Kuroko gasped again, arching his back. "Kagami-kun is...big," he rasped.

"Uh, thanks," Kagami replied weakly, unsure how to respond to such a comment, and really unable to concentrate at the moment anyway.

"Idiot," Aomine chuckled.

"Bite me," he shot back, trying to fight off the nearly overpowering desire he had to thrust up hard and fast into Kuroko's welcoming body.

"Later," Aomine promised, "but let's take care of Tetsu first."

Those words definitely made Kagami apprehensive, but he was too distracted to care. Aomine had one hand over his, rocking Kuroko back and forth on Kagami's shaft. The other hand was boldly, lewdly masturbating Kuroko's own erection. Blue eyes unfocused, Kuroko's mouth rounded and small, erotic moans escaped him. Kagami's whole body felt electrified, like someone was running a current of pleasure through every vein and muscle. His free hand stroked up Kuroko's side, tracing the lines of his ribs, and coming to rest on one of the nipples Aomine had molested earlier. The feel of it under his fingers made Kagami's them itch. Circling the small disc, he pinched it and then caressed the sting away, massaging and tugging until the point was stiff and stabbing into his hand. Kuroko was almost sobbing for breath at this point, and he was moving on his own now, riding Kagami with hard, seductive movements.

"Shit, I can't take anymore," Aomine groaned desperately. Kagami felt something warm and wet pour off Kuroko's back and drip down between his legs.

"What are you doing now?" his yell turned into a groan as Aomine pushed Kuroko down until his chest was flush with Kagami's, the movement shoving him deeper into Kuroko for a moment.

"Taking my crumbs," Aomine said and fell on them. "Unless you want to give me your ass."

Their eyes locked, and Kagami could see by the smoldering passion blazing in his midnight eyes that Aomine was completely serious.

"Ah, no," he answered, a bit ashamed that his voice cracked a little.

"Not yet," Aomine challenged.

"Not ever!"

"We'll see," the words were smugly confident.

"If you two could stop flirting long enough, I would like to finish please," Kuroko piped in, using that same calm, quiet tone he always did, but the rough edge to his voice and his jagged breathing belied his aroused state.

"I'm not flirting with him"! Kagami shouted at the same time Aomine placed a kiss on Kuroko's cheek and said, "I'm sorry, Tetsu. It's been too long hasn't it? I'll take care of everything."

Kagami didn't grasp the meaning of those words until Aomine started moving, and then it clicked. The sounds from before, the reason for liquid all over Kuroko's back. Aomine had pulled down his pants earlier, and now had poured the lube all over Kuroko. He was using the friction to masturbate himself against Kuroko's back. As Aomine rolled his hips, forcing Kuroko down onto Kagami's cock, sliding Kagami in and out of all that luscious warmth, a different realization hit him. Aomine was using him to fuck Kuroko. No, wait, that wasn't it. Aomine was fucking them  _both_. This was taking crumbs?

Aomine fell into a rhythm, driving his hips hard and fast against Kuroko's back. Each thrust shoved Kagami deeper, and each time he surged inside Kuroko would cry out in pleasure. Kagami could feel the other's flesh, hard and already leaking where it rubbed against his stomach with each movement. His own felt ready to detonate at any moment, the very tips of his toes tingling with the need to orgasm. Aomine was relentless, pounding them with all the pent up need and desire he possessed. Kuroko's head was at Kagami's chin, but because of their similar height, Aomine was at eye level with him. It was discomfiting. Staring up into that dusky, handsome face. Watching a bead of sweat roll down his temple from his exertions. Seeing his white teeth bite down on that full, sensual, bottom lip. Kagami had to look away, and for some reason he felt the urge to hold Kuroko's hand. Reaching out his left hand, he fumbled around until he found it and he twined their fingers together. Kuroko lifted his head, as high as he could while trapped between their two bodies, and searched Kagami's face. He seemed to understand what Kagami needed and he squeezed the large hand nestled in his.

It didn't take long, though, for the peak to reach them. Aomine shifted, angling his hips in a way that forced Kagami to hit Kuroko's sweet spot over and over. The small figure shook and heaved between his two lovers, his two '"lights," and clawed Kagami's shoulders.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, can I come? Please let me come," Kuroko cried out softly.

Kagami was at a loss, almost tumbling over the edge himself. Aomine's hand sliding into his hair and roughly tugging his head back kept him from hurtling into blissful oblivion. Red and dark blue gazes collided.

"Tell him he can come," Aomine commanded.

Dragging his eyes from Aomine's, Kagami used his free hand to tilt Kuroko's face up. "You can come. Come for me, for  _us_ , Kuroko."

Kuroko convulsed, a low long moan ripping from his throat. Kagami felt the wet, sticky, warmth of Kuroko's release splash across his belly. Kuroko's ass tightened around him when he came, and Kagami groaned, feeling the liquid rush of orgasm start to pool low in his stomach.

"Not yet," Aomine ground out.  One hand still tangled in Kagami's hair, he used his other to grab Kagami's free hand, the one not holding Kuroko's, and he slammed it down next to Kagami's head. Locking their fingers together, he leaned down and claimed Kagami's mouth in a deep, passionate, fiery kiss. Aggressive, just like he was on the court, he dominated with lips and tongue, devouring and dueling for mastery. After a moment of total shock, Kagami pushed back, refusing to submit. Biting and sucking, he lashed back with his own tongue, stabbing it deep into Aomine’s mouth. The other man groaned approvingly, the sound rumbling into Kagami’s mouth. The movement of his hips grew rougher, uneven, as he rutted, drawing little mewling whimpers from Kuroko who had already climaxed but now lay sandwiched between the two other men who fought for their own satisfaction. Kagami was still inside him though. When Aomine slammed down a final time, sending the fire inside Kagami exploding out in a molten eruption, Kuroko felt him swell and pulse even through the protection of the condom, and he couldn’t help the sighing moan that slipped from his lips. Kagami came harder and longer than he ever had, so hard the edges of his vision turned white, and he squeezed the other two’s hands so fiercely, he probably left bruises on them.

Aomine stiffened, body shuddering as his own orgasm rode him, and he collapsed bonelessly on top of the other two. His head fell limply next to Kagami’s, who felt his hot, damp breath blowing over his ear. Kagami stared up at the ceiling and, now that the throes of lust had waned, he wondered what the hell he had just let happen.

“You’re freaking heavy,” was all he could think to say, however.

Aomine turned his dark, sweaty head to look at Kagami, and he laughed. “Is that the only thing you want to say?”

“Shut up, I’m thinking,” Kagami retorted, but he refused to meet the other’s eyes.

“Well, don’t hurt yourself. I’ve heard that’s not your strong suit,” Aomine was clearly amused again, although there was a languid happiness to his voice now.

Kagami was about to rip him a new one, but Kuroko beat him to it.

“You’ve been known to be quite dumb yourself on occasion, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said rather seriously and stately, as if he hadn’t just been part of hot and sweaty ménages à trois. “And, Kagami-kun is right. You  _are_ heavy. I’m getting squished.”

“Ah, Tetsu, I’m sorry,” Aomine was instantly apologetic, causing Kagami to issue a coughing “Pussy” under his breath. Aomine heard him, of course, and elbowed him in the side, causing him to cough for real. “Let me move and then I will help you up. It looks like you need another shower, we all do, plus we need to dispose of the condom still hanging there on Mr. Idiot's Mr. Happy, and I guess we missed the street basketball tournament after all.”

The missing out on the street game kind of bummed Kagami out, but he had enough to think about now, so he wouldn’t have time to brood about it. He let the "Mr. Idiot" comment go for now, too drained to drum up a response. Aomine released Kagami’s hand that he had still been holding (Kagami was chagrined to just  _now_ notice it) and was just about to push away from the other two when the locker room door swung open.

“Hn hn hn,” a giggling, feminine voice drifted over to them. All three froze, not even daring to breathe. Kagami and Kuroko recognized the owner of that voice. It was their Coach, Aido Riko. She also happened to be a girl just a year older than then. This wasn’t good, on so many levels. Their only hope was that she wouldn’t see them, tucked between the lockers and the bench as they were. They didn’t even care why she was in the boy’s locker room after hours. Luck, however, wasn’t on their side.

“Hyuuga-kun will never know what I used his uniform for,” Riko was saying as she drew closer. Aomine was the only one listening to her, so he was the only one to wonder what the girl could possibly have used someone’s basketball uniform for. Kagami and Kuroko were too busy panicking. They were the ones totally nude after all, well Kuroko still had his long white socks on but that hardly counted. At least Aomine still had his shirt on, and his pants were only pulled down past his butt, not completely off. Plus, they were covered in lube, and sweat, and other body fluids. It was so obvious what they had been doing. They would never be able to show their faces in the basketball club again. All seemed lost, and suddenly her phone rang.

“Hello!” she answered it, stopping in her tracks. “Yes, I remember you. We are definitely still interested in a practice match, let me just go get my planner so I can verify the schedule,” her voice drifted away and all three of them remembered to breathe again.

Kagami’s arms flopped out beside him and he groaned. Kuroko just buried his head in Kagami’s chest. Aomine looked at them both and sighed.

“You’re both wimps. Would it have really been that big of a deal if—,” the sound of something hard and plastic hitting the floor made them jerk their heads around. Riko was standing there, staring at them with wide, disbelieving eyes. Apparently, she had come back. Her phone lay blinking at her feet. Hyuuga’s jersey was gripped tightly in one hand, while the other was clapped over her mouth.

“Um, hi,” Aomine managed a wobbly smile and waved at her.

His actions seemed to wake her from her shocked state. “ _Aieeeeeeeee_!” she screamed at the top of her lungs and turned, running with all her might out the door.

Three pairs of eyes watched her flee in stunned silence. Finally, Kagami sat up, using his strength to push the other two so they were straddling his lap now. Glaring at Aomine, he lifted a hand and popped the other on his dark head.

“‘ _Um, hi’_  my ass!” Kagami shouted.

“Ow, what?” Aomine grimaced.

“I agree with Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said and hit Aomine on the head as well.

“Ouch, dammit, Tetsu!” Aomine rubbed the offended spot. “You didn’t have to hit me, too.”

“Yes I did,” Kuroko replied gazing at him with that unblinking stare of his.

“Fine, whatever, you should both look on the bright side.”

“What bright side?” Kagami grumbled, unable to see any good in this situation.

“Well, now that the secret’s out, we can be open about our relationship,” Aomine sounded like he had just discovered the cure for cancer.

Kagami stared for a few seconds in horror and then dropped his head into his hands.

“My life is over. I’m going to have to quit basketball. I’m going to have to move back to America,” he whined pitifully, a funny sound in his deep, rough voice.

“I still love you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko soothed, his small hand coming to rub comforting circles down Kagami’s back.

“Yeah, I love you, too,” Kagami grunted off-handedly. The funny thing was, he thought he might actually mean it. He really, really did.

 

Fin.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the kurobasanomeme on tumblr. The original prompt was Aomine x Kuroko x Kagami 3P & Riko walks in. I thought, hey why not. This could be a fun, quick little smut fill to write when I was bored at work & then I could be on my merry way. Instead, it turned into an almost 10,000 word beast with angst and love confessions that honestly ended up being Aomine x Kagami x Kuroko rather than my and the OP's original intent. Luckily, the OP has indicated she (or he) is satisfied with my endeavor, which I guess is all that matters in the end.


End file.
